Restraint
by reconnoiterer
Summary: An unexpected birthday present. Leon/Claire


Claire didn't entirely trust the smile Leon gave her as he held the front door of his apartment open for her to step through. He'd been on his best behaviour all evening and had taken her out for a lovely dinner at a restaurant she suspected was a couple of tax brackets above their usual fare. Normally he wouldn't resist spouting a few lame wisecracks about the other stuff shirts in a joint like that, but he had been perfectly charming – even witty, all evening. Considering it was her birthday, it was all highly suspect behaviour. He closed and locked the door behind them, helping her shrug out of her coat.

Although the apartment was dim, she could still catch the sparkle of her birthday present against her chest. Thin strands of silver were threaded here and there finely cut gems, all clasped together at the back of her neck. He must have known what she was going to wear, because the strands settled perfectly inside the open 'v' of her dress. It was _very_ impractical and, she suspected, equally as expensive. When she'd commented on his seeming lack of ability to even consider a practical gift for her, Leon had just shrugged.

"That's what brothers are for, not boyfriends," he'd said nonchalantly, alluding to the semi-automatic Chris had shipped her for the big day.

She turned to watch him as he finished hanging their coats in the closet, admiring the figure he cut in his tailored black suit. She'd caught more than a couple appreciative looks from other diners in the restaurant – and a few unhappy ones from their partners too. Leon closed the closet door and turned back to her, catching her roving eyes. He smiled, taking her hand and placing a kiss lightly on the back of it, then shifting his grip to do the same to her soft palm.

"What are you plotting?" she finally asked, tucking a strand of hair back from his face. He just looked too dangerous with it hanging over his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Completely?" he prompted. She hesitated briefly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Completely," she finally agreed. He gave her another pulse-raising grin and tugged her along to the bedroom. She was faintly surprised to see the bed in the same half-rumpled state they'd left it in when they'd departed, a few items of dirty laundry strewn at the foot of the bed. Candles and rose petals were apparently not on the agenda.

Stopping in the centre of the room, Leon turned and pulled her into his arms, one wrapping strongly around her, the other gently stroking her cheek. Claire moulded herself against him, draping her arms around his neck and lifting her face to his. His kisses were light at first, deepening as he pulled her closer, pressing the softness of her body against the hard lines of his own. Claire moaned as she felt his teeth nip at her lower lip, opening her mouth to let his tongue slide against hers. Her hands had wandered across his chest, loosening the tie at his throat, when she found herself forcefully spun around and pinned to his chest with a muscular forearm. She felt something smooth and still a little warm slide against her wrists, fastening them together. Then, without her hands to get in the way, he slid something dark and silky over her eyes. It all happened in the space of a heartbeat – evidently Secret Agent school wasn't a total waste of time after all.

"Leon, what the-" he quickly turned her again to face him, gripping her jaw firmly, but not harshly. She half fell against him, almost losing her balance on her high heels.

"You will speak only when spoken to, and you will finish every statement with the word 'sir'. Is that clear?" His voice was low, almost a growl. It was a serious, no-nonsense tone that he usually reserved for dealing with particularly interesting characters at work.

"Yes sir!" Claire replied, saucily, standing up a little straighter.

"Good." He swept her up into his arms and Claire could sense them moving out of the bedroom and through another doorway to the spare room across the hall. At one point it had been her room, but she hadn't slept there in months and the room had been repurposed again as a makeshift office.

Claire felt herself set down in a chair and the slide of more bindings around her ankles to keep them in place against the legs of the chair. Her hands were momentarily freed then refastened to the back of the chair. Something clicked and somewhere in front of her she could sense the warm heat of a lamp aimed at her, a bit of light finding its way through the blindfold. She heard Leon's footsteps move farther away, the door finally shutting quietly behind her.

Left all alone in the room Claire was suddenly hit with a wave of helplessness that sent her heart rate through the roof. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm down, but even as she tried to remind herself of her surroundings, her mind slipped back to Rockfort, into panic. Goosebumps shivered up her arms, and she swore she could smell the stench of rotting flesh creeping in. The doorknob turned behind her and she turned her head, despite the fact she couldn't see a thing.

"Leon?" her voice sounded a little shaky, as if she genuinely suspected it might not be him. She heard him set something down on the desk off to her side, and then the blindfold was lifted off her eyes, causing her to squint. Leon was crouched beside her, rubbing her leg reassuringly, his hand cool against her heated flesh.

"Hey, it's me," his forehead was slightly furrowed with concern. "You okay?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling a little ridiculous about her reaction and giving him a look that said so.

"You know I would never hurt you."

She nodded again, starting to relax as his hand moved over her leg, pushing her skirt a little higher.

"You remember what to say if you want me to stop, right?"

"Right."

"Do you want me to stop now?" he asked, gently rubbing her inner thigh just above the knee. She shook her head and he grinned at her, slipping the blindfold back over her eyes. She felt and heard him move behind her, so she didn't jump when she felt his hands sliding up her arms and over her shoulders to the clasp at the back of her neck. The necklace lifted away slowly, leaving her chest feeling exposed where it had rested.

Then the hands came back, one burying itself in her hair, pulling her head to the side to expose the long, smooth curve of her neck. The other explored that curve, sometimes gently stroking along the side, sometimes just barely grazing along her throat, and sometimes gripping lightly, holding her head firmly in place as he placed, hot, wet, breathy kisses behind her ear. Her heart rate picked up again, he could feel it in her neck, and again when he moved his hands lower over the plane of her chest, pushing the straps of her dress over her shoulders.

He could just reach the zipper of her dress through the slats of the back of the chair, using his fingertips to tug it down. The fabric slumped down away from her body, pooling at her waist. Leon stepped around to the front of the chair, taking a minute to appreciate his handiwork. She looked so gorgeous he was tempted to throw the rest of his plans to the wind and take her right then. Her hair was loosely curled, spilling down over her shoulders, catching bits of gold from the harsh light in the room. Her dress had fallen away, exposing the pale skin of her shoulders and chest against the contrast of her silky-looking strapless black bra. The position of her arms thrust her breasts out in front of her, and the way she kept unconsciously worrying her bottom lip caught his eyes and held them. Normally this kind of thing didn't appeal much to him, but after Claire had mentioned something about being tied up a few weeks prior the dominant part of his brain had been too tempted to resist.

Kneeling down he worked the skirt of her dress up over her hips, bunching at the waist with the rest of the fabric. His breath was warm against her naked thighs as he leaned forward, just barely stroking his fingers against the smooth skin of her inner thigh as he stood up again.

Claire heard something clatter on the desk beside her, and felt Leon grasp her hair by the roots again, pulling her head to the side again, just far enough to feel a bit of strain. Something cold and unyielding pressed lightly against her skin, moving down towards her bra.

"Don't move," came the cool word of caution. Claire held her breath as the implement moved lower, between her breasts, against the soft skin of her breastbone. Goosebumps raced up her arm again, and she felt her nipples tighten under the silk of her bra. There was a quick flick and the garment fell away, her breasts resting freely against her chest. She gasped softly, more of a quick inhale than anything and was about to reprimand him for ruining a perfectly good bra when he "tsk'd" and pressed a finger to his lips.

"I thought we'd been over this. If you're not going to play by the rules, neither am I. I don't want to have to gag you; I wouldn't want to put that sweet little mouth of yours out of service." She grudgingly closed her mouth again, posture going rigid as she felt what she could now identify as a knife, slide lower down her body. Another couple of flicks and a quick tug and her butt came into unprotected contact with the not-nearly warm enough metal of the chair. She was tempted to comment, to see what his reaction would be, but it was more tempting to wait and see how he wanted this to play out. Claire felt him step away again could just imagine the smug look on his face and the cocky way he'd stand with his hands on his hips, knowing she couldn't see him seeing her so exposed, every inch the bad-cop persona.

Something was placed next to her ankle, but the next thing she felt was just the warm, light touch of his hands on her body. He started by gently stroking the sides of her breasts, cupping them gently, her stiff nipples pressing into his palms. The coarse pad of his thumbs rubbed over the nubs, sending a shiver down her spine. She tried to arch into his touch, but her range of movement was limited by her position. His hands moved lower, sliding all the way to her ankles before moving back up, massaging the muscles of her calves, then thighs, then higher. He brushed a hand lightly over her crotch before removing it, reaching down to whatever was on the floor next to the chair.

She wasn't at all prepared for what came next, gasping loudly as something wet and freezing cold was rubbed against her sensitive right nipple. The left was soon treated to the same kind of application, the melting ice causing shiveringly cold streams of barely melted water to run down her breasts and stomach. The feeling was incredibly erotic, and she squirmed against her bonds, trying to get as much sensation as possible. Leon obliged her, covering one nipple with his mouth, moving the ice cube against her with his tongue. He discarded the other cube to the floor, using his icy fingers to pluck and twist the other bud.

The fact that Claire loved to have her breasts played with was no news to him, but he was deeply satisfied with the way she writhed under his touch, grinding herself against the seat of the chair. When the ice was finally melted out of his mouth, he switched sides, tugging a little more firmly with his fingers and nipping her gently with his teeth. She was making soft moans in her throat, but never saying a word. Such a good girl.

Slowly he worked his way down to her thighs again, his hands pulling her forward a little on the chair, forcing her legs to spread wider. Leon ran his thumbs over her exposed cunt, feeling the slickness there. Claire gasped again, her legs instinctively trying to close as she felt another piece of ice slide up her thigh. She was held open by her bonds and his firm arms and hands which kept her hips from moving away as he rolled the ice lightly over her clit and opening. Despite the cold in her most intimate regions, Claire could feel heat flush all over her body as he rubbed and spread her.

She moaned aloud when she felt his mouth on her, lapping at the freezing water and hot wetness between her legs. Her hips surged forward as he gently pressed a smooth, melting cube into her slit. His mouth and tongue followed, drawing the freezing lump back out, his fingers lightly rubbing around her clit.

"Leon, oh God…" she whimpered, throwing her head back. As soon as the words passed her lips he stopped, pulling away. He made a frustrated sound and she could feel the movement of him standing up.

"Unacceptable," he said, unfastening the ties around her ankles and hauling her to her feet with a hand on her arm. Before she could make another sound one of the ties, still warm from being wrapped around her ankle, slid across her mouth and was tied behind her head. It wasn't a very effective gag, but it got the point across. He guided her forward with a firm tug until the front of her thighs came up against something – assumably the desk Leon kept in here for when he finished his paperwork at home. One hand pressed her upper body forward until she was bent over across the table, the other pulling the scraps of her underwear off her body and sliding her dress to the floor where she could kick it away into a corner.

Leon's cool hands moved over her body, one keeping her pressed firmly to the desk, her hard nipples tingling where they contacted the unwarmed surface. He stood slightly to the side, the other hand running up and down her inner thighs, coaxing her legs a little farther apart. She jerked when the first smack landed on her right buttcheek, but didn't have much range of motion.

"Maybe this will teach you to follow instructions," Leon said, landing a few more light spanks on her ass. He didn't want to hurt her, but the sight of her skin pinkening under his hand made his erection throb that much harder. Just at the point where the pain was becoming too much to enjoy he stopped, and she finally heard the sweet sound of his belt sliding through the buckle and his fly opening.

Leon freed himself, stroking his cock a few times to spread out the bead of precum that had formed along the slit. Claire moaned – as quietly as she could – against the silk across her mouth as he rubbed the head of his erection along her slit, slicking himself. He plunged into her with one quick stroke, one hand coming up her back to fist itself in her hair while the other squeezed her ass, still warm from before.

He pulled her hair slightly, bringing her head up enough to put an exquisite pressure on her nipples. His thrusts were long and deep, sliding easily against her tight inner walls. Claire moved back against him, her clit pushing against the desk with every movement. Reaching around her, Leon found the sensitive nub with his fingers and started rubbing her wetness around it. The combination of sensations made her groan in earnest, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the room along with their moans.

Leon could feel her getting close, her movements against him becoming quicker and jerkier. He matched her pace, growling low in his throat as he felt her squeeze her muscles around him. His fingers moved more quickly against her clit and she came, gasping, her body stiffening underneath him as he released her hair to hold on to her hips with both hands. He thrust into her a few more times, her pussy still clenched around him, before hitting his own peak, grabbing her hard.

He slumped forward over her on the desk, the fabric of his shirt soft along her spine as he untied her hands and loosened her gag. Then he stood up, pulling her up with him and wrapping her in an embrace.

"Birthday spanks?" she asked, muffled by his shirt, and he could feel her grinning. He shrugged.

"I knew you'd talk – you always talk." She shoved him away playfully,

"I do not!"

"Whatever you say, your highness," Leon said, raising his hands in defeat. His eyes roved appreciatively over her body – naked except for her black high heels. "Is there anything else you want for your birthday?"

"As a matter of fact there is," she said, pulling the silk tie from around her neck and slipping it over his, "round two". She stepped past him, tugging the tie around his neck and leading him across the hall to the bedroom.


End file.
